


Lose that 'V Card'

by LightBearer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW Art, Sibling Incest, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/LightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>*WARNING*</b><br/><b>GRAPHIC ANAL PENETRATION.</b> NSFW sibling incest.</p>
<p>Hiro will no longer be a virgin ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose that 'V Card'

It's Hiro's first time. Maybe Tadashi's also? You choose :D


End file.
